Lies and Secrets
by theoutsider30
Summary: Ponyboy has trouble with a soc at school and only Steve knows. Pony wants to keep it a secret. Will Steve tell anyone or do what Pony says? The girls are hiding something from the guys. Is it connected? What will happen in the end? How will everything connect.
1. The Lies Begin

**Ok so this is my first story hope you all like it. Thanks to Pony'sgirlfriend for the reviews. Also thank you Maelissa.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own The Outsiders I only own Lucy, Skylar, Kathrine and Juliana also the plot.**

Ponyboy pov

It was 2nd class I have this class with alot of socs since im in higher classes. There is this one soc here that hates me though. His name is Ricky I don't know why he hates me so much he just does. Then again socs hate greasers but this seemed more personal. I sat in my seat when Ricky came up to me

"Hey there grease" I ignores him "I'm talking to you" I still didn't listen. That was a mistake. He punched me in the stomach hard. I fell out of my seat. He looked at me "Come on grease what you gonna do about it?" "Leave me alone" I mumbled. Just as he raised his hand for another hit the teacher walked in so Ricky left. "This is not over" He whispered as he went to his seat.

After class I went out to find the gang since it was lunch hour. All of a sudden someone hit me from the back and i fell hard to the floor. "That's were you belong grease. I told you I wasn't done" Why can't Ricky just leave me alone I didn't do anything to him. I felt a hard kick in the ribs. I heard them laugh as another one kicked my ribs again.

"What should we do with the trash?" one said Ricky looked at me then smiled he kicked me in the head. I was dizzy. They were gonna hit me again when someone yelled

"Get away from him!" I recognized Steve's voice. Ricky saw him and they all ran. I guess it was because Steve had a switch with him.

"You okay kid?" Why would he care he doesn't even like me. "Yeah im okay" I was lying though. My ribs hurt so bad and I was dizzy. He looked at me closer "You sure your okay I saw you take a big hit there" "Why do you care?" I mumbled but he heard me. "Look kid just because we do not always get along does not mean I want you hurt." I didn't know what to say so I just went with "Thanks" He nodded.

He helped me up "Lets find the others." We found them they were waiting in Two-Bits car. "What took you guys so long?" Two-Bit asked. "Yeah were hungry guys" I looked at Lucy "Sorry I had to get my books in my locker." I looked at Steve hoping he wouldn't say anything. I guess he knew so he just nodded. "Yeah I found him at his locker" I mentally thanked him. "Ummm Okay" Johnny added.

"Hey were are the girls?" "Kat said they had to get work done so they would not be coming to lunch with us" Two-Bit answered my question but thats strange even for the girls.

When we got to the DX Steve started his shift and the rest of us got a bit to eat. "Hey Pony!" Soda yelled "Hey Soda" He looked me over "You okay Ponyboy?" "Yeah im fine" I didn't like lying to him but I didn't want to worry him. "Okay then." He headed back to work. Johnny and Sky come to sit next to be.

"You want to tell me whats really going on?". "Nothing is going on" Johnny looked at me "Come on man I know you. Whats going on? you can tell me"

I didn't answer and just stared at my food. Johnny dropped the subject for now.

We went back to school. All except Steve he had to work. When school ended I went to my locker to put my things away. I still had a big headache "Hey guys look the trash has no friends now" Great I thought Ricky again. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" He kneed me in the stomach. "We will get you grease. So watch your back" With that he left. I was alittle scared. What are they planning?

I went to go to Two-Bits car when I ran into Johnny "There you are what took you so long?" he looked me over "Hey you okay?" "Yeah im fine lets go." We walked back to Two-Bit. "Seriously Pony what were you doing?" "Sorry Two-Bit had to talk to a teacher" Hopefully that was convincing." We drove to my house. I hope that Ricky doesn't take things to far.

 **That's chapter 1 What do you think will happen next. Will the soc take it too far? I hope you guys like it. If you do please tell me and i will have chapter 2 done by tonight. tell me what family i should center my next story on.**

 **heres a sneak peek to chapter 2... Darry looks at Steve "Do you know whats wrong with him?" "Hold that question Dar." He walked out to find Pony "Kid your brothers want to know whats going on with you" Pony stood up "Do not tell them make something up" Steve walked away and ran into Lucy, Juliana, Kathrine, and his sister Skylar "You want to tell me why you four didn't go back school? or did you think i wouldn't find out?"**

 **What will steve do? Why didn't the girls go back to school? How did steve find out? What are the girls hiding?**

 **It will all be answered in chapter 2**


	2. Suspicions and Reveal

**Hey guys here is chapter 2.**

 **Thanks to Pony'sgirlfriend, soccerfan2014, The Curtis Crew for your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own The Outsiders I only own Lucy, Skylar, Juliana, Kathrine, and the plot.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Pony P.O.V.**

When we got home I went straight to the kitchen to get some aspirin. I had a huge headache. Everyone sat in the living room. Darry walked in

"Hey guys," He came into the kitchen I did not want him to see me but he did.

"Hey Pony, what are you doing?" I looked at him not knowing what to do. I don't want to lie but I don't want to tell him about Ricky. That would cause to much problems. I just went with

"Umm I have a small headache. It's nothing Dar." I hope he was convinced. He looked at the bottle than me.

"How many did you take?" He knows me and sometimes I take more than two.

"Just one. I told you its just a small headache." I knew this conversation was not over. He did not believe me.

"Go on but we are not done here. Go do your homework." I went to my room as told.

 **Darry P.O.V.**

I watched Pony as he went to his room. Something is up with him. I looked at Two-bit him and Johnny were on the couch.

"whats up with Pony?" I was waiting for an answer

"You know what Darry he has been acting really strange all day." I knew it. I know Pony is not gonna say anything. He's like that. Always keeping things in. It worries Soda and I. We're scared he'll keep things in until he can't take it. We're his brothers, we're here to help him and love him.

"Do you guys know what it is?" I asked hoping someone in the gang knows.

"Steve," This time Johnny replied. What? I am so confused. I know Steve and Pony do not like eachother much so why would Steve know whats wrong with him. I would have to wait until they got here to ask questions.

 **Soda P.O.V.**

I walked into the house with Steve. Darry, Johnny, and Two-bit were in the living room talking. I wonder were the girls are. I mean shouldn't they be here right now.

"Hey guys what's up?," They stared at me but instead of answering my question they looked at Steve. He looked at them confused.

"What?" Darry was about to say something when Pony entered the living room. He didn't say anything to us.

"Hey Pony," all he did was look at me.

"Hey Soda," was he okay? I mean he did not look okay at the DX earlier. He sat in the kitchen.

"You hungry Pony?" Darry asked while getting up.

"No," We all looked at him. I walked up to him remembering that he didn't eat his lunch earlier.

"You sure, because you did not eat much earlier at the DX," He looked at me like I wasn't supposed to say anything. Darry came to us.

"You did't eat Ponyboy?" Pony looked around the room. I noticed everyone was staring at him and I knew he did not like that at all. He doesn't like when a lot of people stare at him. Maybe Darry and I should have talked to him about this in private. At least the girls aren't here. Were are they anyway?

"I ummm I did eat." Why is he lying. I don't like that he keeps things in or just lies to us.

"Really? What did you eat?" Pony just stared at Darry. Like he was trying to think of what to say.

"Okay look i'm just not hungry right now is all," he walked to the door "I'm going for a walk." with that he walked out the door. What's going on with him? I wonder why Darry didn't go after him. Darry turned to Steve.

"Steve," he said "Do you know whats wrong with him?" Thats crazy, I thought why would Steve know.

 **Steve P.O.V.**

What do I do? The kid doesn't want me to say anything but Darry does. I want to tell Darry but I also think Pony is old enough to handle things without having his brothers worry. Okay that might be mean of me.

"Hold that question Darry." I walked out to find the kid. Knowing him he was most likely in the park. I was right.

"Hey kid Darry wants to know what's going on with you." He got up and faced me.

"Do not say anything. Make something up," I was about to tell him something for demanding me like that but then he added "Please Steve."

"Why not just tell them the truth." I don't get what the big deal is.

"Please I don't want to worry them or make a big deal about this." Wait what? Socs attack him and he doesn't want to say anything. Is he nuts.

"Fine but you will tell me everything that happened okay? Also if he messes with you again you tell me." I can not believe i'm doing this.

"Okay I will but later. Thanks Steve. I'll go back to the house in 20 minutes I want to think." I nodded in understandment. I walked back to the house. As I walked I saw four girls. One had long raven black hair with purple on the tips. The next one had curly black hair with red highlights that went to her mid back. The other had straight dark brown hair with highlights that went to her waist. The last one had wavy dirty blonde hair that went to her elbows. I knew who they were. It was Juliana, Johnny's younger sister. Lucy, Dally's younger sister, Kathrine, Two-bits younger sister. Lastly Skylar, my younger sister. I remembered that they said they had work to do at lunch but I found out they left and didn't go back to school. I went up to them.

"Hey," I said but it wasn't in a nice way. They turned to face me. They all looked nervous to see me. "You want to tell me why you four didn't go back to school? Or did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sky talked first.

"Oh hey, Steve. Ugh what are you talking about?" She tried to play dumb with me.

"I found out you four lied and then didn't go back to school after lunch." They knew they were caught.

"How did you find out?" I looked over at Lucy. "Does my brother know?"

"That's not the important part and no. To tell you the truth I haven't seen or heard from your brother all day." She just looked at me confused.

"Guess i'm staying at the Curtis house tonight." She wasn't smiling. We all hat it when Dallas just leaves Lucy like that it's wrong. Kat was next to talk.

"Steve the reason was because we heard some Socs talking about Ricky's attack on Ponyboy. So we wanted to get some more details on what the are planning." Wait so the girls followed some socs to get information?

"Okay what did you find out?" Sky looked at me confused.

"Wait your not mad?" I kinda am but I also want to know what they found out.

"Yes but I wanna know if my sister is any good at getting information." She smiled at me.

"Well they are planning something alright. They said it had something to do with him being a greaser so he doesn't deserve to be in high classes or on the track team and be the star." Wait this sounds like jealousy.

"Wait so he is jealous of Pony?" Then I remembered Ricky had some low grades and was kicked off of track.

"Ya," said Juli "he said he will make sure Pony can't run." Oh no. Pony was alone at the park it's been over 20 minutes. He hasn't come this way yet.

"Guys Ponyboy's at the park alone. Lucy and Kat do you have your switchblades," they nodded "okay come with me. Sky you and Juli go get the gang. Tell them to come to the park quick tell them whats going on. Hurry." with that we ran to the park.

 **This story is not over yet but I will have another story posted soon. The next story will be about the Matthews. Thanks to The Gun Slick (guest) for requesting the story and giving me an idea of what you want. I hope you like that one.**

 **Now heres a sneak peek to chapter 3**

 **"Get away from him!" there's six against three but more importantly six guys against one guy and two girls. One loud scream. Then nothing. Someone came running after the fighting. "Are you guys okay?!" then darkness.**

 **Who could this P.O.V. be? Expect the unexpected. Hope you guys liked it**


	3. Six Guys vs Two Guys, Two Girls

**Hi guys, so i'm sorry it's been a long time since iv'e put a chapter up but iv'e been writing another story that I will put up very quickly. It's a story on Two-bit and Kat. I will have it up soon. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 2. Thanks to BunnyluvsU, Amanda, FrankElza, and pony'sgirlfriend.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own The Outsiders I only own the plot and the girls.**

 **Now here is chapter 3**

 **Steve P.O.V.**

We ran as fast as we could to the park. How could the kid be so stupid and go alone. Then again I know why he wanted to be alone but still it was stupid. I'm real worried right now. I mean Lucy and Kat are great fighters and good with a blade but still there guys that might be drunk.

I knew I had to send both Julie and Sky to get the guys. Julie isn't that good with blades and I can't risk Sky I don't know if she is that good. We reached the park and saw Pony on the floor surrounded by socs. Kat was in front of us.

"Get away from him!" she screamed and ran in front of him and pulled out her blade at them. We caught up to them and stood in front of Pony with our blades. Kat helped him up.

"Look guys if it isn't the little greasers coming to save the day." Ricky spat out.

"I'm so scared" he said while laughing.

"Look it's six of us against four of you. Most importantly six guys against two boys and two girls," one of the socs laughed out.

"What do you want with Ponyboy?" I yelled out at Ricky. He looked at me with an angry glare.

"The little brat doesn't deserve to be the star in track. That was me." Ricky looked at his friends

"Get them," With that it was a fight. Pony didn't have a blade with him so I stayed close just incase. I was fighting two while Ricky tried to get Pony. Suddenly I hear foot steps coming.

"Leave them alone!" I knew the gang was here but maybe that was a mistake.

"Finish it!" Ricky yelled then I got punched in the face. There was a loud scream then nothing.

"Are you guys okay?" The gang had reached us. I got up and looked around. The socs were all gone. Sky came near me concerned.

"I'm okay," I reassured her. She nodded.

 **Pony P.O.V**

"Finish it!" was what I heared before I got hit in the ribs with something hard. I landed on the floor in pain. I couldn't breath. Ricky leaned near me.

"This is not over. I will make sure you are not the track star." Then everything went dark.

 **Kat P.O.V.**

"Finish it!" Ricky yelled. then the guy that was fighting me sliced my cheek with his blade. I kicked him in the stomach and he was gong to punch me with the blade but I caught the blade in my hand. I felt it cut my palm. With the he punched me with his free hand then ran off.

"Kat! Are you okay?" Two-bit came near me. He helped me off the ground. I looked at my bleeding hand.

"Yeah i'm fine." He looked at my face and his eyes widened.

"No your not look at your face, who did this? Im going to kill him," I just shrugged. He took out a bandana from his back pocket and ripped it in half with one half he tied it around my hand. Then he used the other half and pressed it against my cheek. I winced.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"Finish it!" I turned to the voice and the guy I was fighting kicked me and I turned back. He sliced his blade across my arm and since I was not wearing my jacket it cut my arm from my shoulder to my hand. He punched me then left.

"Lucy are you alright?" Johnny and Julie asked.

"Yeah i'm good. Wait where's my brother?" Johnny looked at me. He shook his head.

"Sorry Lu I haven't seen him." I knew it Dallas did not care about me. He was never around.

"Oh okay." was all I said. I looked at my arm I think I might need stitches but oh well.

 **Soda P.O.V.**

When we got to the park I saw Pony on the floor and ran to him. He was unconscious. I shook him.

"Pony? Can you hear me? Ponyboy?" He stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at me confused but then he winced in pain.

"Pony are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"My ribs..." I looked around and next to him was a piece of wood. I knew that the soc must have hit him with it. When I find him I am going to kill him.

"Its okay buddy we'll get you home." I heard Darry tell everyone that we needed to head to the house to take care of there injuries. From what I saw Steve was not hurt but the girls were. They both looked pale. I think it is because of the blood lost.

Darry came and helped me with Pony.

"Hang on little brother we'll be home soon." I told him. We started our walk home.

 **There's chapter 3 hope you guys liked it. Please review. What do you think will happen next. I will have the next chapter up soon I promise. I will also have my next story up really soon.**

 **Heres a sneak peek to chapter 4**

 **"What's going on I want the truth!" Darry was practically yelling... "What the hell happened to you? WHo did this? There dead" "Do not act like you care now Dallas I know you don't so don't act like the big brother now"... "Ponyboy are you okay? Where were you? What did they do?"... All I remember was getting hit in the back then it was on.**

 **What do you guys think is gonna happen. Hope you liked it. Bye.**


	4. After and Anger

**Hey everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but i'm back. I will also have the next chapter to ''When Everything Changed'' up soon also so please read and review that one also. Thanks to those who have been reading this story I will be finishing it soon.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders only Kathrine, Lucy, Skylar, and Juliana.**

 **Soda P.O.V**

When we got home we started working on the injuries they had gotten from the fight. I worked on Pony mainly. He was sitting on the couch grabbing his head. I knew he had a headache so I grabbed him some aspirin and water.

"Here baby, It will make you feel better." I handed my baby brother the items and he took them with no question. He winced and put his hand around his waist.

"Take off your shirt Pony so I could see the damage." He did as told with some help from me. Under his shirt he had nasty bruises. Just looking at them made me want to kill all those socs. I didn't know if he had anything broken or cracked so I decided it would be best to call Darry over to take a look at Pony.

"Darry! I need some help over here." Darry walked over to take a look. I could tell Pony was trying really hard to not make eye contact with Darry. He was really quiet. I'm not sure if Darry noticed. Darry started looking Pony over.

"Tell me if it hurts." He told him while he pressed on his rips. Pony just winced but at one point a small whimper came out of him. He tried to hide it.

"Does it hurt really bad pony." I asked. He just shook his head. I could tell he was lying. I could read his emotions like an open book sometimes.

"Ponyboy tell us the truth we won't be mad." I tried reassuring him but he still didn't answer. He avoided all eye contact. I looked at Darry and he just shook his head while he grabbed the wrap.

"I'm going to wrap this around you just to me safe. Okay Ponyboy?" He wasn't really asking. He began and Pony did not object. He didn't really do or say much which had me worried. I looked at him more closely. He looked pale and as if he was going to be sick.

"Pony? Hey look at me. What's wrong?" He finally made eye contact but something wasn't right. His eyes were unfocused.

"Darry look." I decided to bring it to his attention. He stared at Pony.

"What's the matter Pony? Are you hurt somewhere else?" Pony just stared as if debating on what to do.

"Ricky...he hit my head with something" My eyes widen as I knew with what.

"He hit you with the wood!?" I screamed. Pony winced and I immediately felt guilty.

"Sorry. Ill go get you an ice pack. Just don't fall asleep okay." He nodded. Darry decided to keep him talking.

"What's going on I want the truth?" Pony explained everything.

 **Two-Bit P.O.V.**

I told Kat to sit on the chair when we got back to the curtis house. I wanted to make sure she was okay. She had a cut on her cheek and on her hand. It looks like she tried to grab the knife from the soc. Which is probably what she did knowing her. I grabbed her hand and looked at it. I don't think it needs stitches just needs to be disinfected and wrapped. She hissed when i put the disinfectant. I mumbled a sorry and wrapped it up. I looked at her and touched her bleeding cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I did the same to her cheek but instead of wrapping it I but a bandage.

"Not a lot" She replied while shaking her head. "You'r lying." She just looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She knew what I meant.

"Yeah fine." I smiled at her. She's one tough greaser.

 **Steve P.O.V.**

Sky was sitting with me at the table.

"You sure your okay?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah i'm fine Skyfall." I reassured her by using the old nickname I used to call her. She smiled at me. She turned and looked at Johnny and Juliana

"Juli where's Lucy?" Juli just shook her head in response. Then got up and went to the bathroom.

"Found her!" She screamed. Sky and Johnny went and I decided to follow since Dallas wasn't here. When we got to the bathroom I saw something I really hated. Mainly because it looked painful. Lucy was trying to stitch up a long cut on her arm that went from her shoulder to her hand.

"Lucy stop!" I yelled louder than I meant to. She jumped a little which caused the needle to poke her.

"Ow! Dammit Steve!" She was mad. I went and grabbed the needle from her hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" She looked at me. "What does it look like i'm stitching up this cut" This girl has issues. Then again she is Dally sister. I just shook my head and started stitching it myself. She let me. Just then the door opened.

 **Dallas P.O.V.**

I walked into the curtis house after a fun day at Bucks party. When I got in everyone looked at me. Soda and Darry were talking to Pony who had his rips wrapped and had an ice pack on his head. Two-bit was with Kat who had a bandaged cheek and a wrapped hand that had red on it.

"What happened here?" I asked everyone just kept staring and finally Darry spoke up.

"There was problems with some socs." I kinda figured that. He was about to start explaining when Johnny, Juliana, Skylar, Steve, and Lucy came out from the hall. They all looked fine then I noticed my sister, Lucy, she had her arm was stitched up from her shoulder to her hand. I went up to her and as gently as I could grabbed her arm.

"What the hell happened to you!? Who did this!? There so dead!" She just looked at me with dead cold eyes. The classic Winston hard stare. She ripped her arm away from me.

"Do not act like you care now Dallas!" She spit my name as if it were poison. "I know you don't so do not act like a big brother now!" With that she walked right out the front door leaving me speechless.

 **There's chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. I will have the next chapter up soon. I also might start some one-shots. Give me some ideas and tell me what you guys will like to read. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


End file.
